


Tangling Wires

by YoungSoon



Series: Mechanical Feelings [3]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Alternate Universe - Steampunk, Established Relationship, Light Angst, M/M, Mention of injuries, Mention of partial dismemberment, Romance, Science Fiction, Steampunk, Wonkyun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2019-04-05 02:16:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14033976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YoungSoon/pseuds/YoungSoon
Summary: Both excitement and terror flows through every fiber of Wonho’s being as he holds the simple paper envelope in his hands. He rarely got letters and never were they from ChangKyun, so seeing his name as the sender was thrilling both in a good an bad way. The content of this particular one could change it all.





	Tangling Wires

Both excitement and terror flows through every fiber of Wonho’s being as he holds the simple paper envelope in his hands. The white paper is nothing special - as plain as it can be - but it feels like it weighs a ton in red-hair’s hands. He bows lightly to the postman and shuts the door, locking it right after, and rests his back against it. He rarely got letters and never were they from ChangKyun, so seeing his name as the sender was thrilling both in a good an bad way.

The last time the younger of two had free time they had had an argument about always leaving Wonho in the dark upon what is happening on the unmistakably dangerous missions ChangKyun took part in. Because of that ChangKyun had promised to inform him from then on. This was what Wonho wanted, but the couldn’t help feeling uneasy and he didn’t know the content of the letter yet.

The red-hair carefully tears the envelope open, a type-written page waiting for him. His heart sinks at the possibilities why it’s not written by hand, but he leaves all those assumptions for when he knows the content of the letter.

As if fearing the content of the letter, he unfolds them slowly in case the black on white symbols could jump at him viciously. His heart both rejoices and sinks as he begins to read.

 

“ _ My dearest love, _

 

_ I had promised to you, that if anything would happen, I would contact you immediately even though I know how worried you would get for each scratch. I must admit, I have broken this promise, as it’s been around two weeks since I got admitted to hospital. Most of this passed time I had spent unconscious, so do forgive the late message. You will most probably receive this a day after it was written, so in just 3 short days from the moment you read this you will be able to see me and I will be able to see you. However I believe I must tell you what happened now, to put you at least at some ease. _

_ First and furthermost - I am alive. I can’t say I’m in the best shape of my life nor that this is minor, but I an no near death, however I have asked someone to type this for me. Don’t worry about that. I know that sentence is said in abundance for you, but please, as you read on, try to remain calm. _

_ As you know my squad got sent to the outskirts of the city again - just where I was on my previous mission. This time were more prepared - more restrains, tranquilizers, weapons - all that could help us restrain the ragin ghouls, however we couldn’t even imagine what would happen. _

_ It was a nest. A vile, throbbing, primal and disgusting nest of men, women and children living like savages and feasting even on their own comrades, their own offsprings even. It was utterly disgusting beyond belief, but it was exactly why it had to be taken out. Sadly, we did underestimate them and overestimate ourselves and the outcome was brutal. _

_ The largest male ghouls launched at us with no mercy and while we thought they should be our focus, the smaller ones got in our way, grabbed at our gear, did all they could do bite and scratch us. It was a distraction so the overduggend jagonauts could get rid of us and we would become their next meal. _

_ A retreat signal was sounded and we began to fall back, however, by my own fault, a cry of a child stopped me and that was mistake. I got pulled into the vortex of disgusting, drug induced ghouls. The mechanical arm - your masterpiece - was almost crushed to dusts, while other bones in my body cracked and snapped. My left leg was torn of with inhuman strength right above the knee, a set of teeth trying to nibble on my face and scalp, ending in a lost eye. _

_ The rest I don’t remember, the pain and schock being too much, but the team returned as quickly as they could and I was immediately taken to the hospital. The blood loss and shock had thrown me into a comatose state from which I woke up a day before this was written and sent. I wish I could have sent you a message sooner, not leaving you in the dark for so long… again. _

_ The healing process is going well on both my leg and my eye, however your skills will be required to fix me up again. I hope you won’t deny this fool, will you? _

_ I can’t wait to see you again. Not for a second, not even when I was in the dark world of nothing, have I stopped missing you.  _

 

_ See you soon! _

_ All the love, _

_ ChangKyun. _ ”

 

Wonho’s legs give up on him as he collapses on the floor right where he was standing. His chest feels tight, no air flowing through his lungs, his heart about to stop and he gasps and huffs for air. He’s in a state of panic, the world before him going foggy and he feels like he is slipping into darkness, but he somehow remains conscious. 

ChangKyun is alive. ChangKyun will be here soon. However the content of the letter has shaken every bit and part of Wonho’s being. His common sense is telling him that there is no point in worrying now, however his emotions lead the irrational thoughts to front lines. This time he could have actually lost him, he could have lost ChangKyun. Would anyone even tell him, or would he just aimlessly wait for him. Perhaps he would have gotten only that metal arm back.

His chest aches unbearably at the thought alone and he doesn’t even try to hold back the hot tears that begin to stream over his face. He hugs the letter close to his chest and hides his face against his knees. He knew a day like this would, come but he never thought it would hurt this much to receive such news and feel absolutely helpless.

 

The three days rush by and also drag on for far too long. It’s impossible for him to find a place in the house or in the workshop. Saying he was all over the place was an understatement. On the set day Wonho is even more of a restless mess. He has kept the workshop closed since he received the letter and intended to keep it closed for a while longer as his focus would have to be somewhere else. When he hears a knock on the door he knows it can only be one thing.

He rushes to locked door, scrambling with the key before finally opening it. A large, sturdy built man with two mechanically enhanced arms stand before him. If he remembered correctly, his name was Shownu and he was part of ChangKyun’s squad. He doesn’t even look at the man properly so it could have been someone else, as his eyes desperately keep searching for ChangKyun.

The large man steps aside and Wonho’s heart sinks. Instead of looking straight, he has to look down, where the person he loves he most is sitting in a wheelchair. He doesn’t notice who's pushing it and he doesn’t care. His body moves on it’s own and he crosses the distance in three large steps, his arms wrapping around ChangKyun.

“Idiot,” he whispers against the top of ChangKyun’s head, holding the younger man close. “Idiot, idiot, idiot,” he repeats and knows he is on the verge of crying, the joy and relief now being the two strongest emotions he’s feeling. “I am not letting you go. Ever. Do you hear me?” he tries his very best to remain calm, even though his breathing is uneven and he is about to slip into panic mode again.

“I won’t go anywhere. I promise,” ChangKyun murmurs against Wonho’s chest and places his hand on the red-hairs middle, gently pushing him away. “Can I properly look at you?” he asks and Wonho just nods before he squats down in front on ChangKyun. Only now the actual damage sinks in.

ChangKyun’s right eye is covered with a thick bandage partially wrapping around his head too. There are smaller cuts that have almost healed on his cheeks and his right arm. The left one is not moving, resting on the armrest like a metal ornamental piece. His left leg. Well, that takes the from Wonho when his eyes lands on the stump that’s left right above where the knee should be.

“Hey, look at me,” ChangKyun speaks again and Wonho forces his eyes to move back up. A roughed hand cups his cheek and there is a soft, barely there smile on ChangKyun’s lips, his good eye tearing up. “Do you even know how much I missed you?” he says choking up at the very end and Wonho can just nod. The latter leans more into the touch and presses a kiss on the base of ChangKyun’s palm.

“I know,” Wonho replies and places his hand on top of ChangKyun’s. He can’t even put in words what he is feeling - it’s something between horror at the state of his lover and relief he is alive. It’s the oddest feeling, but somehow it’s comforting.

“Perhaps we should go inside,” the one responsible of the wheelchair speaks and Wonho finally looks up, meeting Kihyun - ChangKyun’s ‘boss’. 

“Sure,” he replies dryly and stands up, reluctantly letting ChangKyun’s hand to fall back in his lap, rubbing his eyes with his sleeve before taking over the wheelchair. He doesn’t say anything as he leads the way into the house and waits for the door to close before turning towards the person who he had trusted to look after ChangKyun.

“I know you’re angry, but this time I must say it was his own fault. I couldn’t prevent something that wasn’t based on my orders,” he speaks before Wonho can even open his mouth. “If that calms you down in any way, he won’t be under my direct command anymore,” he continues and Wonho first stares at him and then and ChangKyun.

“If you agree to make me a leg and an eye, I am over the maximum of two mechanical enhancements, thus suited only for office work. Would make more sense if someone better equipped would go to locations, but rules are rules,” ChangKyun explains and reaches out for Wonho’s hand taking it in his. “Besides, I think I am done with active service. This a bit too much, don’t you think?” he smiles and tries to make the situation lighter.

“So, no more long weeks away or coming back… like this?” Wonho looks only at ChangKyun, ignoring the other two people in the room. The latter nods and there’s almost a sigh of relief falling from Wonho’s lips, despite how grim the situation looks right now.

“Okay. That’s a relief,” the red hair replies shortly and squeezes ChangKyun’s hand a bit tighter. There’s a short moment of silence before Kihyun clears his throat.

“We will leave now, however we will stop by to check on you before we depart on another mission,” he walks over and ChangKyun let’s go of Wonho’s hand to shake Kihyun’s. 

“Get back on your feet soon,” the shorter male squeezes ChangKyun’s hand.

“As soon as I will get a new leg, I will,” ChangKyun replies with a smirk, well knowing that Wonho is probably frowning at such jokes.

Shownu repeats the same simple gesture and both men leave, Wonho and ChangKyun remaining the only ones in the room. The air falls silent and still for a moment and ChangKyun decides upon breaking it.

“So… I think maybe tuning my arm back in shape should take priority. I need it to at least move around on crutches, as this thing is not very convenient,” he looks up at the red-haired man who seems to be completely out of it. “Wonho?” he pulls at the edge of the latter’s shirt and he as if comes back to reality. 

His eyes are glossy and watery, obviously holding back a ton of emotions. He kneels in front of ChangKyun without saying a word. His hands reach up to cup ChangKyun’s cheeks, his thumbs gently running over the still at places healing skin. Wonho moves up and carefully pulls ChangKyun down just enough to press their lips together.

It’s a short, sweet kiss, but it’s exactly what they both needed. Wonho pulls back from the lip lock and rests his forehead against ChangKyun’s shoulder, his arms wrapped around the latter’s shoulders. ChangKyun in return wraps his good arm around Wonho’s middle, holding him closer.

“I was so afraid I would never see you again,” ChangKyun admits. “When it was pretty clear that I might get torn to pieces there, I just thought that I won’t see you again and it felt horrible,” he continues and rests his head against Wonho’s. “When I woke up, I must admit, more than anything I wanted to see your face, to see you waiting for me, but I hadn’t give any instructions on who to contact if I get hurt. I’m sorry.”

“Don’t you dare apologizing,” Wonho murmurs against his shoulder. “Rather promise you will not go back to the field work even if they ask.”

“I promise,” deep down ChangKyun is not sure if it’s a promise he can keep, but he will do his very best to do so. He feels how Wonho’s body shivers and how he holds back a sob yet says nothing, just holding him closer.

They spend a moment longer in each others arms before Wonho finally stands up. His eyes are red, but his lips spread in a smile that eases ChangKyun’s heart at least a little bit.

“Let’s see how bad you have messed up my work, again,” he says with a smile and pushes the wheelchair closer to his working station. He doesn’t say anything when ChangKyun needs to take off his shirt, revealing healing bruises and cuts all over his torso along with nasty scratch marks. The red-hair focuses on the mechanical arm as much as he can, once again exchanging gears and rods, putting in new wires and reconnecting torn ones. It’s a meticulous work that takes a couple of hours, but it was a well known routine that was a part of every time ChangKyun returned, so at least for a bit it felt like any other reunion day.

They have lunch in the the same room and even though they don’t say much, it seems perfectly fine and normal. However the day slipping to its end brings on questions and none of them want to find answers to them.

“I guess I should have thought ahead and taken some crutches from the hospital too. Getting up the stairs will be a pain,” ChangKyun says with a laugh as Wonho pushes the wheelchair to the end of the said stairs. For the younger one’s surprise he is lifted out of the chair as if he weighs nothing and all he can do is grab a hold of Wonho.

“What are you doing?” he gasps as the red-hair carries him upstairs like ChangKyun weighed less than a feather.

“No need for crutches. I’ll start working on your leg tomorrow, so until it’s done we can do this,” he says with a playful smile, which was a great thing to see after such emotionally difficult day. 

“So you will just carry me everywhere?”

“Yes. I told you I will never let you go and I am intending to keep my word,” Wonho presses a quick kiss on the corner of ChangKyun’s lips. They both burst out laughing and for a moment this seems like a most ordinary day and it’s exactly the feeling they need.

From now on everything would be different between them and in the way they would live their lives. Whether the change would be good or bad - only time could tell.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on: [Twitter](https://twitter.com/BeanSensei)  
>  **OTHER WONKYUN**  
>  **||** [WonKyun drabbles : The Last Of The Real Ones ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13358346) **||** [The Blue Flower ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8245657) **||** [Come Back Alive](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8411509) **||** [Addiction Series](https://archiveofourown.org/series/581722) **||** [Leashes and Kisses](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7740334) **||** [Ribbons and Rings](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9198269) **||** [I'm Thankful for You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8347240) **||** [Silent Appreciation](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7733332) **||** [Worth It](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9570284) **||** [Beneath The Surface](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9604883) **||** [A Little Less 16 Candles](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9810344) **||** [Mechanical Feelings series](https://archiveofourown.org/series/959832) **||** [Cat Person](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13935078) **||** [Growth](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14009844)


End file.
